Friend or Foe
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Eren decides to escape with Annie, Reiner and Bertholt to the Shifter village. Mankind are debating what to think of the matter, how to act and what should be done. Eren must learn to control the coordinate hidden inside him and he must also decide what side he will fight for. Will be rated M eventually. I DO NOT own the cover image. Image can be found here /pin/301107925058947296/
1. Chapter 1

New Fanfic pairing Annie and Eren as they head for the titan village accompanied by Reiner and Bert.

* * *

Inside the Stohess- the center of Humanities populous- Eren stood alone facing Annie in her crystal form. He face was stoic to most people. No emotion to be seen on her face to everyone bar Eren. His time with Annie had given him a way to see past her facade and show her true self, it was one of the hardest skills he had ever had master without a doubt. The time was right, the guards were currently changing shift so this was the 60 odd second period to put their plan into action. Eren placed a hand of the crystal and then knocked 4 times in a strange pattern. The shell that encased the Shifter slowly began to crack before it completely shattered and the blonde shifter fell out into Erens arms. Her body was limp and exhausted but she was awake

"Took ya long enough" Annie said meekly before Eren slung her onto his back and began running through the underground passages of the Stohess military prison.

"Right Annie, you ready?" Eren said as they made their way out of a back exit

"Yeah, just do it already. Is this payback for that time in the forest?" Annie replied with a struggled huff before Eren sat her down on a wall

"Yeah a bit." Eren said before bringing his hand to his mouth and sinking his teeth into the flesh before him. This was it, everyone in Stohess will be aware of his presence now so this was the point of no return. Eren knew full well this may very well be a 1 way street he is going down but Annie was worth it to him. She was the first person that was capable of bringing him to a complete mess. Anything she did made Eren feel weak in the knees, he was still unsure as to whether he was in love with her but he was damn sure that he wouldn't sit by and let humanity harm her.

Eren picked Annie up in his large hand before opening his jaws and placing Annie gently down onto the rough muscle sitting neatly in his mouth.

Eren then put himself into a full sprint towards the holes Annie had made in the walls. Everything was planned and the two shifters plan was executed beautifully and without a hitch.

* * *

***Flashback time***

Eren had returned from the Scouting Legions mission to capture The Female Titan two days ago. Eren still felt bad about the Special Ops squad dying to save him. Their deaths were on him and as were multiple others. The only thing that could make Eren feel better in this current situation was

"Annie!" Eren exclaimed as the blonde girl entered his room

"So Eren, I heard the expedition went shit." Annie said with a depressing ring to her voice, she knew first hand what had happened but felt it necessary to ask him about the events that took place anyways

"Shit is an understatement." Eren replied with a slight attempt at humor buried deep beneath the sorrow he felt

"What happened?" Her words were quick, rushed. She just wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible

"Things were going okay at first, we had spread out into a formation that allowed us to avoid titans but it all went to shit after this Female Titan destroyed the right flank, we were lead into the forest with the huge trees and as it turns out the Legion was attempting to capture it. I was bait for the thing, I was meant to lead it towards the trap but the thing is I had no idea that we were trapping it, no one other than Levi in our squad knew. The female titan murdered everyone that was trying to protect me and tried to kidnap me. The only reason I'm alive is because Levi and Mikasa saved my ass _again_." Erens explanation left out a lot of details. He was probably trying to put it all behind him right now.

Annie knew this may be a bad idea, she knew he would probably resent her. He may even try to kill her here and now if she isn't careful. Annie leaned into Eren and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. This was to not only comfort the feeling he had about all the deaths that occurred but to help him get through the news to come. Annie swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a heavy sigh. "Eren I have to tell you something... I'm... The Female Titan. I'm the titan that you fought in the forest."

Erens eyes flew open in disbelief, he pulled his chest back out of her grasp and his eyes began darting around their sockets, analyzing her body. "Annie, you aren't being serious are you?" Erens voice was high, his words were trying to find a funny side to the matter but there was no such side. Annie had just admitted to being a mass murderer.

Annie didn't look at him, she looked securely at her feet below her before saying "I am, I'm sorry Eren and I understand why you're going to do what you are going to do but I just had to explain things clearly. I was tasked with bringing you back to my home village because you are believed to hold a very special power that could save our people. " Annie finally looked up to the boy with a tear in her eye. Eren Jaeger... the boy that could reduce the woman who never let her mask of emotionless slip off to tears. Him and only him did this to her.

Eren put a hand on her shoulders and squeezed tightly, his eyes were unreadable but his actions spoke louder than words. Eren pulled Annies head towards his and slowly brushed her lips with his. The contact made him loosen his grip on her shoulders and he brought a thumb up to her red cheek and brushed away the stray tear that escaped the confines of her eye.

"I forgive you." Was all Eren spoke before he initiated the kiss. It was by no means their first but it was without a doubt the most meaningful

Annie returned his gentle kiss with a kiss filled with need. The need to _have _him. Annie began unbuttoning his shirt as the two shifters sat kissing in Erens recovery room. There was a knock at the door and the two shifters quickly separated and Annie stood up while Eren redid the buttons on his shirt.

"Lenohardt, we're heading back now. Get your ass downstairs" A man said from the other side of the door

Annie have Eren a quick look before saying "Write me" and she disappeared through the door

***The next day***

Eren was informed that Annie is under suspicion of being the Female Titan and of course he acted surprised to prevent giving away the secret. The second the meeting ended Eren ran to his room, pulled out his pen and paper and began writing a warning to Annie.

Eren approached the courier that was making his run to Stohess personally and held out the envelope with a small silver coin lodged between his thumb and the letter. "Get this delivered but don't tell anyone" Was all he said as he handed the Courier the letter. He gave a small nod of understanding and began to head off towards the Inner Walls.

Annie was surprised to find the Courier at her door with a letter. He only transported the mail he never delivered it so this must be something odd

Annie opened the letter with Erens handwriting on it

_Annie, they know. There was a meeting held just there talking about the Female Titan and Armin knows it's you.  
I didn't tell I swear but we need to think of a way to get you out. I was thinking and I decided to accompany you  
to the village. I know the consequences but I've made up my mind, we just need to find a way to get there now  
I'll let you decide that because I suck at planning as I am sure you are aware._

_From Eren Jaeger_

Annie began writing a letter discussing the plan. She mentioned how they would fight, how she would make an escape route, how she would get captured and how Eren would free her from the crystal. All Eren had to do was knock a familiar pattern so that Annie knew it was clear to exit the crystal and from there the plan would go onward.

***End flashback***

Eren in full sprint was heading for the walls and now the Military Police and Scouting Legion that were present in Stohess were mobilized and heading towards him to find the problem. The Legion were convinced it was an accident, they knew Eren and had no signs that he would betray humanity where as the Military Police still seen Eren as a threat and they were taking actions that treated him like a traitor. If only the Scouting Legion knew that for once the Military Police were doing something right.

Eren reached the ladder made by Annie and began to climb as fast as possible, Annies fingers were smaller than his so this added a slight problem but Eren could handle it fine, it just meant scraping off some skin on his fingers.

Mikasa and Levi were the first to reach the scene and see Eren climbing the walls

"EREN! EREN GET DOWN NOW!" Levi yelled as he stood on Erens shoulder and began shouting into his ear

Eren turned his head to face him before taking the opposite hand and slamming it down on his shoulder. Erens grip was firm but it could still give way so with Levi off his shoulder he initiated the climb yet again.

Levi was still recovering from having to leap off of his shoulder. Mikasa then landed on Erens nose and grabbed a lock of his long hair

"Eren what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Eren if you are in there just get down from here" Mikasas voice was calmer than Levis but her voice was flooded with concern for her adoptive brother.

Eren blew air quickly out of his nose and shook his head violently to shake Mikasa off. Mikasa lost her grip on Erens hair and hooked onto the wall and she prepared to take his fingers off in the same way that she did to Annie. Eren seen it happen before and anticipated it. The first hand she went for was his left. Eren grabbed onto the wall with his right and pulled his left out of the wall quickly to avoid Mikasas blade. Mikasa only took off the tip of his index and middle finger but this caused Eren to let out a pained grunt and as Erens jaws parted Mikasa saw it clear as day. Annie lying on his tongue, free from her crystal entrapment. Mikasa had no time to get Erens other hand, by the time she had registered what Eren was doing he was over the wall and jumped down to the ground beneath. He broke his ankles in the process but they would heal in time, for now he had to be prepared to find a clean route to wall rose. This journey would take them almost 4 days so finding the quickest path was important.


	2. NEWS!

Hello everyone, I am writing to inform you that Tomorrow (8th of July) I am heading out to Side in Turkey, I will be returning on the 16th so until then I won't be updating any stories, assuming I have free WiFi I may be able to answer some reviews so feel free to drop one :)

So yeah. Bye for now, I'll possibly reply to reviews and I will update on the 17th or 18th. Until then have fun all.


	3. Additions to the team

**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA! I WARNED YOU)**

Eren was full aware that all 3 military branches would be after him now but the biggest threat was without a doubt the Scouting Legion. They were the only faction with the horses capable of outrunning him. Eren was full aware that he needed to stay clear of all trade routes and paths that lead to Trost but either way there was 1 wooden cabin inside Wall Rose that Eren must reach the only problem is that he will have to cross the traders path to get to it or he can run the entire circumference of the wall. Erens ankles healed and he once again assumed a full sprint to put as much distance between Humanity and him as possible before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Eren was sprinting towards the traders path to try and make it over before the place was crawling with patrols of soldiers. As he approached the path he noticed about 400 soldiers on horseback heading his way. The thick tree line Eren was in would cover his appearance from this distance but once the Scouting Legion got closer he would be spotted for sure. Eren was no fast thinker, he wasn't like Armin -who could find a miraculous solution to everything in a second- but if there is one thing Eren learned from Armin was that things are usually easier than they seem. Eren grabbed the thick brown locks on his head and began to pull frantically. Slowly but surely the hair began to break free along with some of his scalp. The damage would heal in time but for now Eren had to disguise a titan.

"I must be insane if I am trying to look like a normal titan but I know they aren't looking for a random abberant so this should work. All I need to do is cover my teeth with the skin from my scalp and get out of sight before they notice my muscles and my hair growing back."

The plan was crazy but it did have a logical reasoning behind it. Eren grabbed the pieces of scalp and plastered them to his exposed teeth, brought his elbows close to his torso and pushed his forearms out. He then began a run that consisted of one normal stride and one stride that had his left leg sticking out to the side. Eren left the tree line and glanced at the approaching soldiers as he began his run. Eren felt like an idiot for having to do this but there was no choice. He had no intentions of fighting against humanity, as a matter of fact he intended on returning one day to finish what he started.

* * *

"Erwin should we engage that abnormal ahead?" Levi questioned at the front of the search party

"No, we're looking for Eren not some abnormal. Stay focused Levi" Erwins command was stern, he had no intentions of straying from this search for Eren. The Scouting Legion has lost enough and this was the last thing they needed, to lose their one major advantage over the titans.

"Sir if I may question, The wall is sealed as far as we know and there have been no reported breaches so it may be possible that _that_ thing is Eren trying to hide from us. He's no genius but he's smart enough to know what the Scouts would do. It may be worth having a look at that titan and if it isn't Eren then we have also learned that Titans have a way inside the walls." Armin came to level with Erwin and explained his concern.

Erwins face changed, that was twice this young soldier had suggested a plan that bettered his own. Either way this titan proved valuable and the Commander had missed that entirely.

"ALL TROOPS, ENGAGE THAT ABNORMAL!" Erwin yelled before firing a black round towards Eren

* * *

Eren heard the yell even from this distance and he noticed the flare gun and that was all Eren needed. He fixed his positioning on his arms and legs before crouching slightly and putting himself into an Olympic style sprint. His strides were powerful enough to shake the trees and rocks close by, he was aware that this speed wouldn't be possible for long and if he didn't get help he would collapse and be sent back to the walls and most likely executed along with Annie.

Eren was losing his ability to move, his legs were getting heavier and his arms were straining. Eren glanced his green eyes towards the approaching soldiers, he noticed that Armin and Erwin were talking and also motioning certain things, "Armin is helping the commander, of course Armin is the one who sussed out my disguise." Erens thoughts were enough to give him the energy to re-engage the sprint he had previously started. Eren was covering ground quickly but once again he found his pace slowing to a fast jog. He was totally drained of his energy. Eren spotted the log cabin that he was aiming for and seen two figures outside. Eren pointed behind him as if to bring their attention away from him and towards the Legion.

In a matter of seconds two familiar forms appeared. The Armored Titan and The Colossal Titan. The titans responsible for destroying his home, the titans responsible for killing his mother and now the titans that would save his sorry ass. Eren collapsed in front of the Armored titan and removed himself from the nape of his neck, with the last ounce of energy left in him Eren pried open the mouth of the evaporating titan and pulled Annie out before heading back in and making his way to the stomach. Eren emerged with a set of 3DMG that he had swallowed prior to sitting Annie in his mouth to rest before the journey. Eren collapsed next to Annie immediately after retrieving his gear from the empty pit of his titan.

The Armored Titan picked up the two exhausted escapees while the Colossal titan took a large, ground shaking step forward before raising it's foot in front of the Legion. With a loud huff the Colossal Titan brought it's huge foot down, destroying the path that Eren had taken whilst scaring every single horse in the Legions formation. Both titans knew what Eren would do if he knew they killed _more_ humans so they left the Legion without a clear path and without horses to follow them. The Colossal and Armored titan could cover ground faster than Eren could. The two shifters brought the group to the walls and the Colossal Titan lifted them over before stepping over himself. However by the time the two shifters had made it over the wall it was pitch black and freezing cold. Deciding that getting over wall number 1 in 1 day was enough they made their way to a small lake and was about 500 meters away from where they crossed the wall.

Eren woke to find Annie sleeping comfortably against him with her arms wrapped around his legs and her face dangerously close to his manhood. Eren shook the sleeping blondes shoulders lightly and whispered "Annie, Annie you might wanna get up now, this isn't the best position to be sleeping in". His soft words were enough for her eye lids to open slowly and take in the morning. It took Annie a moment before she realized what she was looking at and where they were.

Annie shot up from her position and twisted her back to see where they were. She scanned the surrounding landscape until she saw the lake, that's when Annie knew where they were and they would be safe for now. Annie stood up and stretched her tired limbs letting out a groan as she did so. Annie brushed her cheek and felt it to be sticky and wet, remembering that she had spent god knows how long in Erens _drule_ Annie headed for the water.

Eren got up and chased after the blonde. "Hey! Where you going?" Eren questioned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to wash up after what you did to me and I'll tell you one other thing. You're going to make up for it Eren Jaeger." Annie placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow to Eren, giving him an idea of how exactly he was going to make up for it.

"Not so fast you two" A deep masculine voice said from the tree above them

Annie looked up in confusion and then exclaimed "REINER?!" Her voice was a deep mix between surprise, relief, annoyance and hate. Surprise because she never knew Reiner was accompanying them, Relief because if Eren went psycho then he could help keep him under control, annoyance because once again she was unaware of Reiner following them and hate because she hasn't had a moment alone with Eren in almost a week. Annie couldn't control herself around Eren, he made her feel different. He made her feel special and loved, something that she had never felt before in her life thanks to her pain in the ass father who taught her to shut out everyone, to only trust him, to remove all emotions that could distract her from her mission. When Eren was around she could forget about her fathers lessons, she could do what she wanted and what she wanted to _do _was Eren.

"Yes me, Bert is here too but he is exhausted. He took his titan form to help me get away and get me over the wall with you two. You know Eren I was thinking you wouldn't show up for a while. Heck I even thought you had sold us out pal." Reiner jumped down from the branch and gave Eren a tap on the shoulder

Eren pushed his hand off his shoulder and snapped back with "We are NOT pals, got it? I haven't forgotten what you two did to my home and don't expect me to forget it any time soon" Eren stormed off away from Reiner before he hit the bastard that assisted in killing his mother.

Annie followed Eren to the water where he sat staring at his reflection in the still water, She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him before sitting next to him. Annie slipped her boots off and dipped her feet into the cold water. She welcomed the cool feeling against her bare feet thanks to spending a day inside a titans mouth. Eren proceeded to do the same, swirling his toes in the water.

"You miss them don't you?" Annie said to break the silence. Her voice was strange, unlike the voice she used to speak to anyone bar Eren. It showed pity, she too missed her comrades back in their village.

"Of course I miss them I mean, I spent so many years with them. I'm worried about what may happen to my friends I mean will they be persecuted for being affiliated with me now?" Eren spoke in a strange voice, it was as though he was talking to himself -not to Annie-.

"I think Reiner wants to talk to you so go, while I wash your filthy saliva off me." Annie said with a small smile before turning her back to Eren and slipping her jacket and hoodie off.

Eren averted his eyes to grant her the privacy she was requesting before heading off to Reiner to discuss the next stages of their operation


	4. Scarf

Eren paced through the thin line of trees, he knew that he and Reiner would have to discuss the next plan of action but Eren -being the stubborn asshole that he is- refused to talk to him for now. Eren could hardly believe that Reiner and Bert were the titans that broke down Wall Maria and were responsible for the death of his mother.

After about 20 minutes of pacing round one single tree Eren decided that the plan should be discussed, even if it meant temporarily putting his quarrel with Reiner on hold for now. Eren began walking towards the camp that was set up for the 4 shifters. He could see Reiner sitting next to Bertoldt who was still sleeping, exhausted from his transformation. Reiner was yet to spot Eren walking towards him and as Eren was about to call his name to grab his attention Eren heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly spun his head round and shifted his eyes to his rear but it was no use, they were behind him, a hand locked over his mouth and the other hand was holding his in place while they dragged Eren away from the shifters camp. Eren spotted black hair and pieced it together.

"Fucking Levi" Eren cursed in his head. "I didn't know Levi was so strong, I need to get out of here before he takes me back over the wall, I can't leave Annie here. She said that their mission was to capture him but if he gets taken over the wall then god knows how long it will be before I will get a chance to escape." Eren jerked forward and the grip on his wrist loosened and Eren used this opportunity to send an elbow straight to Levis jaw, Eren then spun round and prepared to fight his idol, the man that he looked up to with such high hopes of reaching his level of skill but what Eren found was different

"Mikasa" Eren whispered as he dropped his fighting stance

"Eren shush, let's get you out of here before they realize" Mikasa grabbed Erens hand and began pulling him away from the camp

Eren wrenched his arm free of her grip and was ready to shout at her for babying him, for looking out for him again but Eren came to and realized this could possibly be their final talk because Eren was about to travel a long distance through titan territory.

"Mikasa look, I need to do this. This isn't something I can back out of so let me go with them." Erens voice was calm, soothing as he was trying to make Mikasa listen to him properly rather than get distracted by her selfish wishes

"Then I will come too, I'm not leaving you Eren-" Mikasa retorted sharply, as if to press her point further but was cut off by Eren grabbing her shoulders

"No Mikasa, you're not coming it's too dangerous for you and besides this 'village' that they are taking me to is comprised solely of titan shifters so chances are you won't be allowed entrance." Erens voice began to show anger and frustration, he wanted to avoid this but he needed to get through to Mikasa somehow.

"I don't care if it's dangerous Eren, I want to be by your side. Like I said I am not leaving you"

"You're right Mikasa you aren't leaving me" Eren gulped hard "I'm the one leaving you" Eren felt horrible inside, he too wanted to protect Mikasa to the end, they were family after all but Eren had to get Mikasa to let him go.

Mikasa turned her head to the ground and placed a hand on her scarf and pulled it up to cover her face to hide the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Eren placed a hand on her chin and tilted her head till their eyes met. Eren brushed the tears away from her eyes and calmly spoke "I promise I will return Mikasa, when I figure everything out, when I get whatever is in the basement, when I am in control I will return to the walls I promise you but for now Mikasa we need to go out separate ways. Stay safe Mikasa and never stop fighting." With that Eren turned his back to Mikasa, to the walls, to humanity and began heading back to the camp.

"That was a good thing you did Eren and you are completely correct. Mikasa would have been killed on sight when she entered Haven." Reiner spoke from a tree not too far away from where they had been talking. Reiner had been eavesdropping and heard everything.

Eren gave an audible 'hmph' before he continued walking

"Does he really intend to return to the walls? When he returns the humans will probably execute him. When we get to Haven I need to inform the High Council and see if they can make him realize he is needed in Haven more than the walls" Reiners thoughts troubled him. If Eren intended to return to the walls and Annie -who was undoubtedly falling in love with Eren even if she wouldn't admit it yet- would follow Eren there and because Bertoldt loves Annie he would follow and because Bertoldt followed Annie and Eren, Reiner would also have to go and keep them safe but the only person that might be welcomed back to the walls at all is Eren the rest will be executed, experimented on, persecuted, made slaves to mankind's greedy hands or god knows what else may await them.

Eren was now sitting opposite Bert and Reiner joined Eren.

"So what's the next stage of the plan then Eren since you're the guy who organized all this"

"We should be safe from the Military here, they won't venture into titan territory to search and Mikasa probably won't sell me out so I was going to rest here for the day and when Bert is feeling better we move out, take turns in shifting to cover ground as we head to wall Maria, from there we will pass through Shiganshina and I will recover what ever is inside my basement. Once outside Shiganshina I was hoping that you and Annie would plug up the breach in the Wall as a token of good faith to humanity. From there on it's up to you because I don't know a damn thing about this village or why you people wanted to capture me. I would appreciate some answers by the way."

"He's actually got a plan, I never expected that of Eren. What happened in Stohess between Eren and Annie was probably Annies planning because it was simply too elaborate for Eren to devise such a strategy. However Eren seemed to be getting a lot smarter. He was the one who figured out Bertoldt and I were the Armored and Colossal Titan. I need to ask him about that anyways but for now I suppose he does deserve some answers." Reiner mentally complimented Erens ability to formulate a sound plan that may actually work

"There are some things that you will need to ask when we get to the Village but I will try to give some answers now. Our village is called Haven, if you head out of Shiganshina and travel South West for maybe a day or two running in your titan and you will be very close to it. The reason we wanted to capture you Eren is because you may posses a very unique ability that we have been searching for for 80 years." Reiners voice seemed to lighten as he spoke about his home, after spending so long away from there he was sick of the walls and sick of humanity, all 3 shifters wanted to leave the walls and return to Haven.

"Ability? What ability? My titan can hardly do anything where as the Armored titan has all that hardened skin, the Colossal Titan can vent steam out of his body to prevent anyone killing it and Annie can harden her skin at will, control what she regenerated and even make titans eat her when shit gets bad so what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Eren was clearly uncomfortable with saying Reiner and Bertoldts names when referring to the Titans that destroyed his home and killed so many of his friends but that is to be expected. Eren also seemed annoyed by the fact that his titan cannot do anything special like the others his titan is just a very strong titan, end of story

"Eren listen every shifter is born with an ability, that ability may be unique or it may be very common but there is one ability that is the most unique of all. Only one shifter may posses this power at a time and it's called the coordinate. Not many people are still alive to have witnessed it in action but the coordinate is capable of controlling the titans and killing the alphas with ease."

"What do you mean 'The Alphas'?" Eren put emphasis on 'The Alphas' as though he was telling Reiner to stop missing details out.

"Eren the alphas are dangerous, horrible, terrifying creatures that are sick and disgusting. An Alpha usually stands about 30 meters tall and they are easy to spot. Their body is coated mostly with fur, their arms are huge and often reach their knees, the average alpha can regenerate 8 times faster than a titan shifter and is almost 15 times stronger than one. Their fingernails are coated with an acid that their body creates by itself and their teeth inject a toxin that will kill a shifter in 30 seconds but if the toxin is given in a large dose then the shifter is likely to become an Alpha. Listen Eren Alphas toy with their pray... we cannot fight them, we cannot flee from them and we cannot kill them without having maybe 30 shifters per Alpha. They're smart too. They share a collective mind but the thing is, when a new alpha is created the mind of the Alpha that created this new one gets split. Some of the information goes to the new one and some of it stays with the old so each time a new alpha is created they get dumber and dumber. Alphas control the titans, they are the ones that tell them what to do and they also create titans out of humans. We don't know how or why but they do. There is more to them Eren but I have told you what you need to know about them."

"So Alphas are the guys I don't wanna fuck with, gotchya but if an Alpha is so big and scary why did you say I can kill them with ease? Assuming I have this coordinate thing you're talking about." Eren would never admit it but the description Reiner gave of these Alphas made them seem terrifying.

"I don't know why, that is something you will discover when we reach Haven but Eren I need to ask you something now. Do you really intend to return to the walls? I can't see any reason as to why you would return Eren. I mean yeah sure we had good friends there but this is bigger than that Eren. The Alphas are only now starting to pay attention to Humanity but us Shifters have been threatened by them for so long. We need your help more that humanity so Eren why will you return?" Reiners words made sense. Eren should see past his friends and focus on protecting everyone -humanity and shifters alike- from the Alphas

"I made a promise years ago, I vowed to kill them all and I will do that but I also vowed that I would see the outside world with Armin and Mikasa. I'm not one to break a promise Reiner so if I make a promise it means something. I also promised Mikasa a few moments ago that I would return. The truth is Reiner I don't know what to do. I want to follow Annie because well... you're a smart guy you've probably figured it out I mean you even caught us when we were in the boot camp but I love her, I don't know if she feels the same way but either way I know how I feel about her and that's why I am so confused. I want to go with Annie to this village but I also want to help my friends survive this war and...it's so much you know... to have someone say that our lives are on your shoulders. Humanity was willing to put their faith in me and I just ran away because of my personal feelings. I am a monster in the literal and metaphorical sense." Eren seemed to trail off completely, he began speaking like Reiner was no longer there. His voice was weary and his eyes were an empty void that showed nothing, it was scary to see Eren Jaeger -The boy with enough anger and rage to lead an entire race from the ashes- with no readable emotion on his face.

"Eren we're all monsters in this world so just come back one day" Mikasas voice came from behind them before she draped a scarf over Erens shoulder and walked off before saying "Give it back to me when you return"

Eren looked at the red fabric resting on his shoulder _"What the hell? She never lets go of this thing and now she gives it to me when I have no way to guarantee that I will return" _Erens thoughts were enough to blank out Reiners voice that was almost as confused as Eren was

Eren finally came to when Annie sat down in Erens lap and placed a hand on his ear

"Eren it's okay, she made the right choice and you don't need to worry about her safety. She's Mikasa Ackernan, the soldier worth a hundred. Not to mention she now doesn't know when she will see you again which will only increase her need to survive in order to maximize her chances of seeing you again." Annies voice was soothing, calming and gentle. Reiner looked like his entire family was murdered before his eyes at the sight of Annie being so gentle. The girl who could knock a 6 ft guy flat on his ass was now acting like this?

Eren gave a flat nod in response to Annies words

"Now then, what are we gonna get to eat because I'm starving" Reiner broke the silence between the 3 shifters

"Eren can we trust you not to murder Bertoldt while Reiner and I go hunting in this place?" Annie stood from Erens lap and held out her hand to help Eren to his feet.

Eren wrapped the scarf round his neck and accepted Annies helping hand

"I'll put the 3DMG on and cover Bert while you two go hunting and I _promise_ I won't kill him" Eren sent Reiner a reassuring look. Eren for now had put aside the feeling of betrayal that Reiner gave him. The fact that Reiner was always like a brother to him, to everyone. He was always going on about how a soldier should act and a soldiers duty when the whole time he was the very thing they lived in fear of.

"Fine Eren, we'll be back as soon as possible. Bertoldt and I managed to gather some hunting supplies from that hut you told us to meet at so that's a bonus. Right Annie let's get going, Eren get a fire going while we're away" Reiner and Annie picked up 2 of the hunting knives and a bow with a couple dozen arrows and headed off towards the forest they were currently hiding in.

Eren attached the 3DMG to the various belts and clips on his uniform and readied his operating devices on a set of blades. They were in titan territory so if a titan appeared he would have to be quick to act. Eren couldn't help but feel uneasy about everything. He was just sitting against a tree inside titan territory like nothing was wrong, and the stuff he heard about the Alphas and the truth behind titans. Titans used to be humans? The idea was scary because of the amount of titans Eren killed whilst in his titan form. Eren had killed people before -to save Mikasa- but those people deserved it. Some of his other victims may not have deserved such a fate, they could have been kind, honest, caring people and Eren pummeled and beat them without a care in the world.

Reiner and Annie returned an hour and a half later with their game. They had successfully managed to kill a bore and recover the arrow from it.

The Shifters ate in silence and with good reason. Annie and Reiner could see that Eren was in no mood for a casual conversation. Eren had a huge bombshell dropped on him during their conversation and now he was trying to add it all together and find his part in it all whilst attempting to rid himself of the guilt he felt for the people he killed.

* * *

Back at the Stohess a private meeting was held to discuss the matter at hand. Mikasa had returned to the main force by this point and decided not to inform anyone of her encounter with Eren yet.

"Is that everyone? Levi, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Hitch and I so that's a yes. I'll get straight to the point and ask Levi and Mikasa what they saw when they engaged Eren on the wall." Erwin spoke with his usual voice.

"The Brat made a break over the wall and abandoned us so I'd say it's safe to call him a traitor for the time being, however there haven't been any reports of anyone seeing any of the 4 titans that we're looking for so it's possible they made it back into Wall Rose undetected and Eren means to bring the other shifters to justice. I can't say for sure yet however" Levi was slumped back in his chair with an elbow rested on the back of it and his other hand placed loosely on the table

"And you Mikasa?"

"At the wall when he opened his mouth I seen Annie in his mouth, unconscious. Sir there is something I have kept secret up until now but for good reason. When the main force was scattered after the Colossal Titan scared off all our horses I grabbed a stray horse and made for wall rose. I eventually found all of them in a forest and well... Eren refused to come back with me. He is going with the others to his basement and afterwards he is going to the village and afterwards he has promised to return. The reason Reiner Braun and Bertoldt Fubar were missing during the operation was because they are in fact the Colossal and Armored Titan. Armin was correct. My apologize for hiding this information till this point sir" Mikasas story was told with a very depressing ring to her voice. It was clear she missed Eren and was concerned for his safety but she had no choice but to let him walk this path. If Mikasa died when they got to the village then she wouldn't be able to protect him when he returns to the walls

"Hmm, that's interesting. If Eren goes to the basement and gathers that information that will prove to be of great use. The village that you speak of Mikasa what do you know about it?" Erwin began to lighten. With the information provided by Mikasa he could begin to formulate plans for the future. Erwin was always a clever man and would often think months in advance about plans and schemes to lead humanity to victory.

"I think the village is comprised completely of titan shifters like Eren, Annie, Bertoldt and Reiner and as far as I am aware it is located out side the walls."

"If Eren accompanies them to that village someone may be able to teach him to control his titan properly. This way when he returns"

"_If _he returns" Levi hastily corrected_  
_

"_If _he returns he will be of great use to humanity. Much more so than he is now so this trip may work to our advantage because with the Colossal and Armored titan heading away from the walls we can begin to rebuild and develop new ways to protect humanity. Eren has actually done us a huge favor. Now then other matters that need to be Addressed. Hitch, you were Annies roommate correct?"

"Yes Commander I was."

"Can you tell us what you know about Annie and Eren? The two were good friends from what I heard so they must have made visits at some point. I was wondering if you can enlighten us as to what they spoke of during said visits."

"I can say this much, they were more than close friends. I seen the two of them well erm... _having sex_ god knows how many times. Practically every time he would visit I would find pieces of his clothing on her bed and every time she went as an escort with the supply teams to your headquarters she would have new love bites so I would say they are more than close friends sir. As far as conversation I never really spoke to them much but Eren would usually talk about what he wanted to do in the future. He was filling her mind with thoughts of travelling the world and stuff like that."

"Yes that is something the three of us want to do" Armin spoke up as he elbowed Mikasa lightly

"Hey Mikasa are you okay?" Armin asked as he seen Mikasas face bright red with either embarrassment, hatred, jealousy or sorrow. Mikasa was ready to burst after hearing about what they two did during their visits. She had always loved him and she hoped so dearly that one day he would return those same feelings to her but apparently he was already balls deep in her biggest rival on this entire fucking planet. _"FUCK YOU ANNIE! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET EREN GO WITH YOU OR SPAR WITH YOU OR TALK TO YOU OR LOOK AT YOU! GODDAMMIT ANNIE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" _Mikasa screamed in her head. She was furious with herself, with Annie, with Eren.

"I'm fine" Mikasa forced out of her mouth while preventing herself from charging straight out of wall rose and killing Annie where ever the fuck she is hiding.

"Okay. Thank you Hitch for that. You are free to go now Hitch. Thank you for your coordination."

"No problem sir" Hitch gave Commander Erwin a wink before heading for the door "I'll keep all this a secret too" She said before giggling and leaving the room

"She totally slept with like a million people to get into the Military Police" Levi said as she left the room

"Besides that Levi" Erwin said angrily "We now need to discuss how we will break all this to the Brass and what not. So let's get to work"

* * *

**Thanks for listening everyone but I need help. I need at least 5 people to proof read my Chapters before they are updated. For a writer to read his/her own work it is often easy to miss mistakes where as someone else reading it can see them so I am desperate for some helpers to improve the quality of my work. **

**Please review this story too to give me an idea about what you want to see and whatnot. Have fun everyone and I'll see y'all later :D**


	5. Hunting

After a day of resting near the lake Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt and Eren were now all in a physical state to move again and start the long journey once again. Annie was the first to stir from her slumber shortly followed by Reiner.

"Hey Annie, are you excited about returning?" Reiner asked in an attempt to start a conversation with Annie before she could put on her usual 'I don't care' face.

"Yes and No. I want to return to Haven but I am just worried about Eren a bit becaue... well you already know, we discussed this yesterday" Annie sounded upset with mention of the conversation the two shifters had during their hunting session

***Flashback time***

During Annie and Reiner's hunting

"Hey Annie" Reiner whispered as the two crept through the quiet forest

"What?" Annie replied with a hint of anger in her voice, clearly she wanted to be focused right now rather than talk

"What do you feel for Jaeger?" Annie was taken aback by his question. It was the last thing she expected Reiner to ask. Annie remained silent which was a sign for Reiner to elaborate as to why he asked the question.

"You remember what your father said right? Emotions get in the way and-" Reiners' whisper was cut off as Annie punched him in the gut

"Of course I remember what he said! But here's the fucking facts Reiner; Emotions are what convinced Eren to willingly follow me, You have a hard on for Christia and Bertoldt likes me so stop being a huge fucking hypocrite and acknowledge the situation and also what led to said situation!" Annie was yelling whilst whispering, her voice was sharp but the volume of it was low. A strange mix for Annie.

Reiner mentally slapped himself, how had he not though about everything the way Annie did. Reiner was supposed to be the guy to do that and yet he was bested by Annie who never really did anything of the sort. "You still never answered my question" Reiner spoke in his usual voice

"If you really must fucking know I think I love the suicidal bastard but breath a word of this and it's goodbye to your eyes" Annies threat was spoke with a familiar venom in her voice and she unsheathed the hunting knife almost to show that she is ready to perform such an action right here right now.

"I won't say a thing but Annie you know what they intent to do when we get him back" Reiner spoke in an attempt to calm Annie before she gauged out his eyes like a rapid animal

Annie inhaled sharply at Reiners words and she began to panic. The thought had crossed her mind several times and she always ended up hyperventilating and locked in utter fear. Annie swallowed hard as if she was swallowing her fear. "I know but I want to change their minds. Will you help me if I need help convincing them?"

Reiner was sort of hoping Annie would ask that. It may give him and Eren the boost that they need to restart their friendship. "Yes I will and Bertoldt will try and do his part too I'd imagine"

Annie loosed an Arrow at a large rabbit and pretty much stuck it between the eyes

"Good. We need to catch more" Annie ended the conversation as she yanked the arrow from the -soon to be- meals skull.

***End Flashback***

Eren felt Annie stir in his arms and slowly the feeling associated with morning found it's way into his system. Erens back arched and he stretched his arms behind his head whilst letting out a large yawn. Morning Eren was a lot different from, well... every other Eren.

Annie slipped off of Erens lap to allow him to stand up. Eren quickly put his feet under him and began to shift away from the group in a hurry. Eren ran through the trees for a couple of seconds before he hid behind a tree and stuck his index finger down his throat -sending a large arc of vomit over a rather impressive distance.

"Eren the fuck are you doing?" Annie asked as she caught a glimpse of Eren forcing his body to clean out it's system. This was strange even for a shifter. It made absolutely no sense and yet Annie could see Eren physically relax as he forced himself to vomit.

"I do it every morning. It's just a stupid thing I do to remind me of the pain people feel when they witness a friend or family member die. It encourages me to work harder and try to save everyone I possibly can." Eren replied as he straightened his back. Annie had no idea this happened, as a matter of face I don't think anyone knew Eren did this because it's the sort of thing that would get passed around the barracks at night.

"Seems pretty stupid if you ask me." Annie replied as she tried her best to sound bored for the time being. She wanted to comfort him, make him feel better but she only reminded herself of the fact that the very people he is talking about were murdered by her hands most likely. She killed the squad that was just starting to accept him, make him feel like he belonged there and them...nothing. They left this world due to her actions and because of that she was probably one of the worst people to try and comfort him on the planet.

"It is stupid! Of course it's stupid! I mean why the fuck would anyone make themselves sick every single day and not consider it stupid but it just...helps" Eren yelled in return before he spat out one last chunk of rabbit, making Annie feel a tad sick herself. This whole morning was just gross but yet it was informative. It showed Eren Jaeger can think outside of his own fantasies about killing titans and stuff, it showed Eren can give himself a reason to go on other than his own personal gain.

Annie and Eren returned to the camp to see Reiner giving Bertoldt some food from last night and afterwards he explained the whole situation to him.

"Who is shifting first?" Bertoldt asked the group that had now formed around him

"I'll shift first and get us most of the way there and afterwards... Eren should shift" Reiner stated which came as a shock to everyone. It would be smarter to have Reiner and Annie shift but why does Reiner want Eren to shift instead of Annie?

"Huh?" The three confused shifters said in unison

"Think about it. I have been trained to run long distances or run very fast so I can cover a lot of ground quickly before my titan down and if we encounter trouble in Shiganshina then Annie is gonna have to fight and hopefully I will have rested long enough to fight too. And if we don't hit lost of trouble in Shiganshina then we might be able to teach Eren to harden his titan and seal the breach. If not then we will leave it and Eren can return when he has mastered his shifter ability and plug the breach himself rather than us doing it." Reiner replied bringing the other shifters into his line of though. None of the shifters could find a proper flaw in Reiners' plan.

Reiner noticed the silence among the group and got to his feet. "Then it's settled. If I am correct we need to head..." Reiner stared at the sun and soon brought his eyes onto a location in the distance." That way" Reiner stated proudly as he was never good at navigation of any sort. He was an excellent fighter but was horrible at orienteering.

"The wall is still in view and we just run away from the wall... genius" Annie replies after bumping Reiners shoulder who was now feeling rather belittled after his so called 'achievement' was done in an overly complicated way.

Reiner transformed into his usual Armored Titan and placed Bertoldt on his left Clavicle and Annie and Eren on his Right Clavicle before setting off in a fast jog or a slow run towards Shiganshina. The ride was far from smooth and the volume of Reiners heavy steps soon became very irritating for Eren and the group. Reiner was taking great care in avoiding titans. Altering his path every now and then to steer clear of the stray titan that was lurking in the wide open plains. After close to 6 hours of Reiners' travelling it came time for Eren to shift and take them the rest of the way. There were however some... problems

"Eren are you sure you can hold back that roar your titan does when you transform? If you roar now then they will swarm to our location and also can you actually control your titan?" Reiner asked as he surfaced from the pile of steaming muscle.

Eren shrugged his shoulders in response and simply said "I'll do my best not to".

_Oh that's really fucking reassuring Eren, gee thanks for that boost in my trust for you...NOT! _Reiner thought after hearing Erens words.

Eren took a couple of steps away from the shifters and brought his hand to his mouth in the usual manner and shortly after biting through the flesh Erens titan formed around the young shifter. Reiner looked up towards the skinned titan in hope to see it standing calmly but instead he seen the titan taking a long breath inwards.

_Oh fuck_ Reiner though in response and milliseconds after Erens titan let out the usual, trademark roar that comes with Eren being Eren.


	6. You just had to fucking Roar Eren WP

After Erens titan form regained it's composure it looked down to see 3 very pissed off teenagers staring back at him. Apparently Eren couldn't help but roar as his titan form emerged. He really thought he would have enough control over it to just stop it, however not everything goes according to plan. Eren knew that titans would now be swarming to his location, hungry for their next meal. If you could call it that, afterall Titans just vomit people up after they eat them.

Eren glanced around him and seen a total of 12 titans approaching him. Each titan varying in size and shape. Some small and fat, some tall and skinny but most of them seemed to be ranging from 7 meters to 11 meters tall and seemed to be rather _obese_. _Why the hell is a titan that fat? The only thing I've seen that is that fat is the king. _Eren thought as he observed the titans begin to close in on their surroundings. Eren knew that a fight was inevitable and prepared himself for the oncoming wave of idiotic punches and misplaced grabs.

The first titan was upon Eren after a rather short time. It seemd to get gradualy faster at moving as it approached Eren, almost like as it got closer it could feel the urge to fight radiating off of him. The two titans collided and Eren disperced of it in mere seconds. He wasted no time in giving the thing an uppercut to rule all uppercuts and swiftly proceded to sink his teeth into the thick flesh at the titans nape.

Down below Reiner sent Annie a questionable gaze shorly followed by "You can feel that too...right? I'm not going crazy here am I?" He asked with a solem voice. Reiner was infact beginning to signs of huge mental stress that could lead to insanity but this time he was far from insane.

"Yes I can. There is no doubt about it now. He's the coordinate. We can all feel it. The raw power that feels like it's seeping into every fibre of your body, correct?" Annie asked, half knowing what the answer would be

"Yeah, he's practically egging them on for a fight. Speaking of which we should probably take cover for now. There's still a lot more to go and we don't want to be caught between a fight like this" Reiner spoke as he noticed a small rock formation about 30 meters from where Eren was standing

* * *

Eren locked his feet preparing for the charging abnormal. The abnormal collided with Eren and tried to bite into the exposed flesh of his upper arm, however Eren was quick to react. He used the momentum provided by the titans head to assist him in throwing the entire creature to the floor. Before Eren could deliver that important killing blow a 4 meter titan grabbed Erens leg and bit into it. Eren seeing the oppurtunity to _kill 2 birds with 1 stone_ so to speak he lifted the leg that still had the infernal titan attached and then jumped, landing on his ass and using the smaller titan to hit the nape of the nexk of the downed abnormal.

Eren proceded to kick the now dead 4 meter from the back of his leg and as he got his gignatic feet under him a fist connected with the back of his head as another titan approached to face him. Eren -fueld by enjoyment for the slaughter that is taking place- smiled inside his titan before spinning furiously and connecting his fist with the neck of the 15 meter that had struck him moments ago, sending the disloged head along with the remainder of it's neck crashing into the rock formation that the Shifters hid behind.

Eren glanced round him to inspect what was left and noticed that the remainder of the titans had stopped moving. They had just stopped dead for whatever reason. He made his way over to the rocks that he had caught Annie making her way to as he started fighting, hoping to get some insight as to why his fun was ended before he could really enjoy himself.

Eren held his palm out and the shifters stepped onto it. Shortly after Eren lited them to his ear to see if they could tell him what happened

"If you're asking why they stopped then I don't know. I've never seen titans do this so don't ask me" Reiner said to the pointed, elf like ear that Eren sported.

Eren merely grunted in response as he prepared to set them back down and take this time to start running but that's when they heard it. A loud and deep laugh. Eren spun quickly to face what had somehow snuck up on all of them. As he spun he stared directly at a very hairy chest that left a very scary six pack eye level with Eren. Erens eyes began to follow up the creature that stood before him, his head was at full tilt as he finally linked eyes with whatever the fuck this was. A sudded description rushed to his mind, the description of an Alpha. The alpha was 37 meters tall, more than double Erens height, had arms that touched it's knees, huge hands, a tiny head, small dark eyes that looked like empty voids planted in a monkeys skull and of course a body almost entirely covered in fur.

Eren took two steps back and placed the shifters on the floor. They knew that there was no getting out of this even if all 4 of them took it on. Bertold could kill it but he's too slow, Reiner was too weak to engage in a full on brawl with the thing and Annie could only do so much. All 3 shifters glanced at each other each with the same look in their eyes. They had given up hope already. Just at the sight of an Alpha they had quit but the next thing that happened shocked them back to reality.

**WWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Erens titan roared as he took a step towards the Alpha, clearly prepared to fight to the end however the alpha merely laughed at him once more and then...spoke?

**"You are funny shifter. You amuse me. I may keep you as a pet when this is over" **The alphas loud voice boomed through the air, sending chills down the spine of everyone there. Eren looked insulted beyond beliefe. You could take away everything Eren loves, destroy his home, kill every single friend he ever had, brutaly abuse him and leave him to die in a pit and he would still look calmer than he did now. Eren could not stand the idea of captivity any more. He had lived behind walls all his life but now he has been reduced to a PET?!

Erens titan shook violently. His head dropped almost as a show of surrender and he fell to his knees but there was something different about it all. His body was eminating steam. Small amounts but steam none the less. The shifters could only see Erens back, his face was hidden from view but as Eren looked up the alpha took a step back, horrified at what he saw. The 3 shifters that were still in human forms rushed to see what had happened and they noticed Erens face was undergoing some change.

His teeth were elongated and sharper than before, his hair grew longer and his eyes were glowing blue. Much in the same way they did when fighting Annie...fighting Annie. That's when it hit Annie. "He's doing something with the coordinate. I know it." Annie spoke quickly to Reiner as the two forms before them still stared at each other. Eren had only moved his head up, otherwise he was still kneeling before the Alpha. The Alpha on the other hand was prepared to run away, clearly knowing that he had picked the wrong Titan to pick on.

"How do you know that? He doesn't know anything about this power of his and besides what good will it do him? We don't know what this will do to Eren" Reiner spoke back quickly

"Reiner you don't understand what it's like to fight him like this. He did it when we fought and it's incredible to see it. If this is going the way it looks like it's going then Eren can win." Annie spoke proudly of her man.

Whilst the Shifters spoke Erens body had finished it's change. His finger nails grew into razor sharp claws and his toes looked more like talons that actual toes. Eren finally felt ready to attack. When he had gotten angry his body just seemed to stop moving but whatever happened had stopped now and Eren was ready to fight, however when he moved, his human form inside the nape blacked out.

Outside of Erens titan, The Alpha and Erens new form stared at each other. Erens primary muscle strands were glowing a bright orange and his skin seemed to have smalle flames brush along the surface of it.

There wasa moment of silence before the Alpha finally made a move. He swung one of his huge hands at Erens torse with an indescribable force, knocking Eren a good 12 meters to his left. However the huge hit seemed to go practically unnoticed by Eren as he stood once again with steaming ribs and a missing jaw, however that injuries didn't seem to last long and before the Alpha could make use of his advantage Erens healing finished in seconds and he dived between the legs of the alpha and ran his sharp nail along the back of his knees, sending him tumbling to the ground. Erens titan roared loudly as he kicked back on the Alphas thighs and broke the bones completely. To further his advantage on the Alpha, Eren climbed ontop of the large Ape like being and began tearing and ripping at the flesh of it's back with his razor sharp claws. Screams erupted from the jaws of the Alpha as Eren ceaselessly tore through muscle and bone alike. The Alpha was healing fast, but not fast enough. Eren was clawing away at the nape of it's neck and biting down hard when he , killing an Alpha requires much more than that. The cut in the flesh must be immensly deep otherwise it's like any other titan wound; fixable. The Alpha finally grabbed Erens leg and launched the 15 meter maniac through the air with more force than the previous attack. Eren flew through the air for what felt like an eternity before colliding with the solid ground. His titan form struggled to it's feet as he recovered from the crushing impact. The injuries were more severe than before but the Alpha was still healing the wounds applied to his back and neck -courtousy of Eren-.

**"YOU LITTLE RUNT" **The alpha roared as he ran at Eren who still found it difficult to stand. The Alpha was running at Eren with his teeth ready to end the bearer of the Coordinate or turn Eren into yet another Alpha. As the Alpha reached Eren it threw another fist at the form and it went straight through the ribcage and busted out of the other side of his form. The Alpha pulled back and sunk his teeth into Erens form, gaining a firm hold as he began pumping Erens body with the Venom in his mouth but much to everyones surprise there was no flailing or screaming or roaring or struggle of any kind. Erens form just lay there. Motionless. And then the form began evaporating and Erens body rolled out from under the decomposing titan.

Eren himself had changed too. His eyes were glowing a familiar blue that mirrored his titan form. but the main difference was the glow of his muscles. The orange light that emminated from them that was what seemed to give Eren the strength to momentarily fight the Alpha but in his human form Eren stood no chance against the Alpha. A fist fight with something 35 times your size could only end badly. Despite the odds stacking agtainst him Eren stood once more. Standing looking up into the dark eyes of the Alpha and without warning Eren raised a hand to the Alpha and showed a flat palm to him. With a sinister grin on Erens face he let out a rather frightening laugh before a large jet of fire flew from his palm. The intense heat was unlike anything known to any human. The heat and the light caused the shifters to back away and after a short second of fire engulfing the body of the Alpha it let out a scream. A scream that caused the air to ripple around them. It was unlike Erens roar and unlike Annies call for Titans but it was a scream of sheer agony. Eren was sill holding his hand to the Alpha with an impossible amount of fire spewing from his palm towards the Alpha. After a short whikle of the Alpha attempting to fight through the flames engulfing it's body it dropped to the ground as it's legs became charcole. Eren began to grow weak, weaker than he had ever been before and the blaze from his hand was slowly dying down. The screams from the Alpha had stopped but Eren, despite his weakening state held the fire. He kept it blazing for a good 30 seconds before he totally collapsed. His eyes stopped glowing the bright blue and returned to their emerald color and the light inside his body died down completely, leaving a human looking Eren. Well almost human. The fire that was somehow spewing from his hand had left him with but a few bones and some rather weak tendons. All signs of muscle and skin were gone from his fingertips to the top of his wrist. His shirt was virtually invisible. Most of the shirt was burned away from the intense heat.

Through the entire event the three shifters were too amazed to take any action what so ever. Eren had just taken on an Alpha single handedly and... won? For any other titan shifter it would be an impossible feat but when Eren finally mastered the power of the coordinate it would be a walk in the park.

Annie was the first to speak up. With an unintentionally high pitched voice she started "Should we-" She coughed to fix her voice "Should we go help him?" She finished before she glanced over to Reiner and Bertoldt. "Reiner?" She asked again

Reiner slowly turned his head to meet Annies "I think we should find a place to stay and call it a night. Don't you guys agree?"

"Right let's get Eren and get out of here." Annie began walking towards Eren as she took her jacket off. Reiner did the same shorlty followed by Bertoldt.

The shifters wrapped their jackets around a limb each and lifted Erens scorching body over to the Rock formation that had hidden them from the Titans. Erens hand was back to healing at a regular rate. No more super titan healing. The three shifters just seemed to stare at Eren. Unsure as to whether he knew what had happened or if he would remenber it at all. For now all they could do was wait till he woke. The rocks proved roomy enough to hide them for the night. The titans that had previously been frozen by the Alpha were now walking again, however the Shifters went unnoticed by the Titans as the Titans resumed their mindless strolls.

* * *

The next morning came so quickly. Annie, Reiner and Bertoldt had almost no recollection of falling asleep at all but yet here they were, opening their eyes to the sight of a new day. Not many people can see a sunrise after coming within mere inches of an Alpha. They had survived and there was only one person to thank. Eren Jaeger. The suicidal bastard from the 104th Trainee Squad.

Bertoldt glanced at Annie for a second before returning his gaze to the sleeping form of Eren. Bertoldt hated the way she looked at Eren. He had wanted Annie to love him for god knows how long and now Eren has Annie desperate to get some time alone with him. It seemed unfair but when they got to Haven all that would change. Bertoldt wouldn't have to compete with Eren to have Annie.

"What are you staring at?" Annies voice snapped Bert out of his scheming

Bertoldt hadn't noticed it but his eyes had wandered back up to Annie during his thinking. Bertoldt blushed slightly and whipped his head to the side "Nothing" he spoke quickly.

Annie let out a grunt in response.

A moan escaped Erens mouth and he sat up slowly, using an elbow to prop up his exhausted body. "The hell happened?"

Reiner let out a slight chuckle "Don't ask us, we wanted to ask you that." He said as he gave Eren a hand in sitting up

Erens senses came to and he began rapidly scanning their enviroment "Wheres that thing? Tell me where it went!" Eren demanded

"You killed it. Can you even remember anything?" Annie answered as she let her hand rest on his exposed shoulder.

"I don't remember the fight. I remember falling over because my body felt horrible and then... nothing. That's all." Eren replied to no one in particular as his eyes wandered up his exposed arm, wondering why his arm was naked. Eren felt in the dark about it all so the following question is to be expected. "What happened?"

"When your titan fell it started... changing. We don't know why but it just happened. Your teeth were a lot longer and a lot sharper too. You eyes weren't green they were a blue, a very bright blue and there was this glow, coming from your muscles or bones or veins or whatever. Either way you looked like a walking candle store." Reiner answered. Eren sent Reiner a look that showed he was unamused by the attempt at humour "Anyway... the fight was going well" Reiner contonued "but when the Alpha bit you, your titan started evaporating and then you popped out of the nape. Then shit gets really crazy. You set the thing on fire... with your hands. You had that weird blue glow in your eyes and the same orange glow on you but you litterally had fire flying out of your hands. It was really awesome" Reiner concluded.

Eren sat staring at his hands. _H__e must be joking. That's impossible. I remember blacking out so how the hell could I pilot my titan and then kill the thing as a human afterwards. And fire coming out of my hands that's impossible... right? _Eren mentally reasoned.

"Right then, we need to get moving. We're behind schedule now and the titans are already up and moving. We can't get food out here so we just have to move and make it to Shiganshina. Reiner you're well rested now so you're running again." Annie commanded. The team couldn't sit around and think about yesterdays events here. Once they were safe then yes it was a possibility but in the middle of titan territory? No, No way.

Reiner grumbled like a child " Fine" He mumbled before standing up and taking a few steps out of the rock formation.


	7. HAD TO END IT

**A/N I've lost all the notes to this story and they are god knows where. Since the last chapter I've been looking all over for em and they're no where to be seen. I'm really sorry but if I have to write the story on the spot then the plot will be complete bollocks and I really don't want to put out content that is just shit so I'm sorry but I may have to abandon the story :,( **

**Once again, sorry guys.**


End file.
